omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmelita Montoya Fox
'I'll be seeing you soon' -Carmelita giving a more smoothing tone of voice to Sly Cooper at the end of Sly 2: Band of Thieves Character Synopsis Carmelita Fox is a professional policewoman in the staff of Interpol where she hunts down criminals that break from around the world, sending them to either jail, prison, or by rare cases their deaths, depending on the kind of heinous threat they are to the foundation of society. As 2002 was continuing Carmelita was tracking down the Fiendish Five and was chasing after Sly Cooper, a man who trolls and tries to romantically convince her not to shock blast and handcuff him to jail because of following the Cooper thieving blood line. Sending the first four fiendish five members behind bars, Carmelita and Sly Cooper team in a many lesser versus fewer greater battle to kill Clockwerk, and nearly succeed in doing so, it was here at the end of the game that Sly kissed Carmelita to get her caught up in the moment, just he can handcuff and sprint away. Two years Carmelita has a partner named Neyla where they do some investigations on the Klaww gangs scheming end game goal, gets betrayed by Neyla, and has her mind tempered by the Klaww gang member The Contessa. Later being free from the mind tampering, Carmelita continues her investigation alone and helps Sly again to kill Clock-la, which is Neyla using the body of Clockwerk. They defeat her destroy the source of what kept Clockwerk alive, and Carmelita manages to.get fooled by Sly Cooper a second time for his successful escape from her. Doing more investigations on sending Dr.M behind bars, she arrives to the Cooper vault and is saved by Sly Cooper from Dr. M nearly killing her. After Carmelita defeats Dr. M and leaves to die of huge rocks colliding on the apes body, Sly Cooper supposedly has forgotten who he was and Carmelita makes him think that he's her partner in crime, though this was just a set up for the both of them to be together in a more personal romantic loving relationship. However as the fourth installment arrived that loving relationship was kind of cut off, due to how Sly wanted to become a thief again simply because of him being urged to, and when Carmelita found out she was rightfully so mad, however she soon forgave him and together they defeated the main antagonist of Sly Cooperg Thieves in Time Cyrille Le Paradox but at the cost of Sly Cooper missing, leaving Carmelita with her heart almost completely shattered. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B, 8-C 'With the Shock Pistol fully charged, '''8-C '''As giant Carmelita '''Verse: 'Sly Cooper (Verse) 'Name: '''Carmelita Montoya Fox '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Is three years older than Sly Cooper making her 21 to 24 in the Quadrilogy. '''Classification: '''Policewoman '''Special Abilities: '''Marksmen, flight (With Jetpack), martial artist, electricity manipulation, (With the Shock Pistol) teleportation (With one of her power ups) 'Destructive Capabilities: Wall Level '(Is physically comparable to Sly Coopers cane.) '''Building Level '(When the Shock Pistol is at 100% full charge, it can do damage on Clockwerk, and completely destroy the steel Cooper vault.) '''Building Level (As giant Carmelita, she grew to past 50 feet, making her comparable to buildings.) Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic, Possibly Massively Hypersonic '(Can catch up with the Cooper gang.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, Likely Class 10 (As Giant Carmelita) Striking Ability: Wall Class, Building Class '(As Giant Carmelita) 'Durability: Wall Level, Building level '(As giant Carmelita) 'Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard Melee Range Intelligence: Above Average '''(Despite not outsmarting Sly, Carmelita is very skilled in figuring out to take down her enemies and has an education of Police Officer Law Enforcement. '''Weaknesses: '''Can get hot tampered, has been fooled by seduction and if Carmelita goes up against a the same speed Tier 8 character and loses her Shock Pistol, the odds of winning will very much be in her opponents favor. May not have much self mental control as Giant Carmelita. Other Attributes '''List of equipment: '''Shock Pistol, Jetpack * '''Heatseeker: '''One of the best useful ammo Carmelita can use, is the heatseeker, that will release heat seeking missiles if she pulls the trigger. * '''Hypnotize: '''Somehow Carmelita can hypnotize characters, leaving them vulnerable for her to have a good head start of attack. * '''Teleport: '''Using one of her power exclusively from Sly 3: Band of Thieves, Carmelita can teleport right next to her target. Others '''Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Sly Cooper Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Electricity Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Female Characters Category:Animals